Me Instead Of Him
by Dandylions
Summary: Oneshot. Remember when Gorsepaw died? What was Morningflower thinking? The events of Tigerstar's attack on WindClan from Morningflower's POV. No flames.


**This is written from Morningflower's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morningflower, Gorsepaw, Onewhisker, Tigerstar, Barkface, Deadfoot, Runningbrook, Mudclaw, Tallstar, Graystripe, or Firestar.**

**

* * *

**

My throat tightened and my heart began to race as Tigerstar grabbed my son, Gorsepaw, by the scruff of his neck. I wanted to cry out, but no sound issued from me.

I rushed forward to save him, but Onewhisker blocked my path. "If you try and save him, they'll kill you."

"I'd rather die than him. Let them kill me instead." I managed to choke out. But Onewhisker wouldn't let me through.

"They would kill him after they killed you, Morningflower."

"But he's my son!" I wailed, my heart ready to burst with grief.

Onewhisker shook his head, his voice thick with emotion. "He's my apprentice. I don't want to see him die either, but there's nothing we can do."

I was forced to watch helplessly as Tigerstar dragged my son into the center of the clearing and pinned him down. His massive warriors surrounded him so we couldn't stop him.

Every one of Tigerstar's harsh words seemed distant to me. All I could see was son pinned down by those cruel claws. "I'm going to kill this apprentice...to show you what will happen to you if you refuse to join me."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wailed as I lunged forward to save my son. Onewhisker and Mudclaw had to pin me down. Tigerstar didn't even look up. I couldn't watch. I shut my eyes as Tigerstar killed my son. I didn't want to see it.

They attacked us. When I opened my eyes I saw the TigerClan warriors charging at us. Screeches of the battle echoed around me as I ran. A big tabby warrior leaped out at me. I tried scrambling away, but he was to heavy. As he was about to deliver a blow to my head, I bit him in the shoulder. He screeched in pain, and pulled myself out from underneath him.

He was about to attack me again when another warrior tackled him to the ground. It was Mudclaw. Blood was dripping from a long gash on his leg, and his fur was matted with blood, dirt, and sand. "Mudclaw, you've got to get help. Go get Firestar!" Mudclaw nodded and raced down towards the forest.

The battle was over sooner than I thought. The surviving cats were huddled in the center of camp. The air reeked of blood and fear scent. All I could think about was Gorsepaw. I let out a heart broken wail. I saw Firestar breast the rise. I raised my head and wailed again.

Firestar flicked his tail and his warriors followed him through the bushes and into camp. Tallstar, his pelt torn and covered with dust, confronted the ThunderClan leader. Tallstar's voice was rough with pain. "Firestar! I knew would come."

"Not soon enough. I'm sorry."

Tallstar shook his head. "You did your best." He turned toward us WindClan cats. "You can see what Tigerstar has done."

I heard Firestar's friend Graystripe ask Tallstar what happened. Tallstar's ears twitched, "You can see. Tigerstar and his warriors crept up on us...we had no warning, and in any case there were too many for us to fight."

I silently agreed with Tallstar. We were all injured. Deadfoot was lying still with blood trickling from a gash on his flank. Runningbrook was laying next to him, her fur hanging in off her shoulder in clumps.

I got up and silently padded over to may son's body. I crouched down by him and buried my nose in his fur. Across the way, I could hear Onewhisker greet Firestar as Barkface healed his wounds.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Onewhisker grunted, "you should have seen the other cat."

Firestar meowed something, but I couldn't hear what he said. I didn't care. I buried my nose farther into Gorsepaw's blood stained ginger and white fur.

I felt someone touch my shoulder with their nose. I looked up. It was Firestar. "Firestar," I whispered, "I didn't ever think you'd saved my son for this. What have StarClan done to us?"

Firestar crouched down besides me and pressed himself against my side to comfort me. He touched his nose to Gorsepaw's torn pelt and murmured, "He was growing into a find warrior."

Graystripe walked up to me and bowed his head. Like Firestar he touched his nose to my son's pelt and mumbled a few words of comfort to me. "Firestar, what do you want us to do?" Graystripe asked, "We can't just leave them like this."

Firestar gave my ear a gentle lick before walking away with his friend. When they were gone, I reburied my nose into my son's fur. _StarClan, why Gorsepaw? He was so young? StarClan, why not me instead? StarClan why!

* * *

_

**Please review.**


End file.
